


March 23: Creator

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Drabble, I just really like making Derek an Alpha again, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playing Fast with Mythology, Prompt Fic, Stiles Stilinski in Peril, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "creator".





	March 23: Creator

Derek sat up quickly, claws out, eyes blazing.

The woman in front of him, her feet bare on the forest floor, laughed out a sweet sound.

“You’re wonderful, child.” She tilted her head to the side and didn’t hide the way she sniffed at him as he stood. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Derek of the Hales.”

He felt his claws retract and his face melt back to human, and he knew who she was. 

“Lycaona.”

“I approve of your Mate.” She brushed Derek’s eyes closed. “You’ve now what you need to save him. I always liked red.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _creator (n): a person or thing that creates; a god._  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.  
> 


End file.
